kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Crush on You
Crush on You is the 3rd episode of Season 3 of Kids Incorporated and 55th episode overall. In this episode, Renee has trouble talking to a guy she has a crush on. Plot Summary Following the opening song ("Give Me a Shot"); the kids race to the counter on break, getting a shot of Riley's latest "invention": the Scoopomatic (a toy dump truck doubling as an ice cream scoop). While the others give Riley some ribbing, Renee seems to be in her own world. Enter Jules, who walks in asking for Renee's help on their English assignment and who Renee is smitten with ("Crush on You"). The others wonder what exactly is going on with Renee (with Stacy somehow mangling the word adolescence as "add-o-lessons") until Ryan announces that the love bug has bitten ("The symptoms are starting to sound familiar...") only for Gloria to beat him to the punch. Renee's arrival sets the stage for Kid and Stacy to being teasing her; with Renee responding angrily ("There'll Be Sad Songs"). Gloria arrives with Renee's note that she had found and tries to encourage her to try to talk to Jules ("How Will I Know"). While the others view Riley's "minor adjustments"; Kid and Stacy apologize to Renee (soon after, Ryan notes how Renee was so in her own world she had been walking into walls and eating her ice cream with a fork). The stage is set for "coach" Gloria to send Renee out to Jules' table, while Kid and Ryan do a little play-by-play and color commentary as Renee offers to help Jules with his homework (Jules thanks her with a quick peck on the cheek); leading into closing song "You Can't Hurry Love". Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria (credited as Martika) * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guest * Curt Cornelius - Jules Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Give Me a Shot" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocal by Gloria) * "Crush on You" (The Jets cover; lead vocals by Gloria and Kid) * "There'll Be Sad Songs (To Make You Cry)" (Billy Ocean cover; lead vocal by Renee) * "How Will I Know" (Whitney Houston cover; lead vocal by Gloria and Renee) * "You Can't Hurry Love" (The Supremes cover; lead vocal by Gloria, Stacy, Renee and Kid) Trivia * "You Can't Hurry Love" was previously performed at the end of Season 1's "Her or Me". * This episode marked the first appearance of the "door" set that was later used for "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" (from Season 4's "You've Got the Wrong Date" and Season 7's "Breaking Up is Hard to Do". * Stacy is the only member who didn't appear in the "How Will I Know" sequence due to apparently missing rehearsals. * Ryan didn't sing in this episode. He is also the only member who didn't sing lead in "You Can't Hurry Love". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 3 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Ryan didn't sing